Dimensional Uchiha brothers
by msanime1117
Summary: A change of plans for Tobi causes the Uchiha brothers to learned the truth about the Uchiha massacre as the two were sent to another world of federal Japan. Read as the Itachi and Sasuke deal with their new friends and fighting enemies.


Sasuke Uchiha was angry. Why? Because he was fighting his brother? The sixteen year old would've thought to kill him just right there but that's not exactly what happened.

So the fight was starting to end because of the best techniques they could use. Sasuke using the curse seal while Itachi with his Sharingan blazing with Mangekyo used Susanno as they begin to clash.

Instead of clashing with a huge explosion or so they were both separated. Sasuke was furious. Why does fate hate him all of sudden? To be honest fate never was on his side.

Great now he was sounding like a certain Hyuuga. Speaking of a Hyuuga he remembered how Naruto had defeated him. Although he wasn't there he was told by other's. He sighed even thinking about the blond.

Now was not the time to think about the blond. If it was the blond haired orange wearing idiot he was so going to kill him without hesitation. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a certain person that was evilly laughing.

He stood there with confusion as he stared at the masked man with the Akatsuki cloak. Tch. He knew his brother was a coward. Can't take his punishment like man. Then he had a second thought and look shocked at the look on the his brother's face.

That face was forever burned into his mind. He wasn't sure that Itachi ever had that face or even feel it. Ignoring the evil chuckle of some crazy Akatsuki man he was still stuck with the shocked look on his face.

For the first time ever had he seen it,

Itachi Uchiha was afraid of this man.

Sasuke would've scoffed if his brother had been scared of a man with and orange mask that could make Naruto's clothes look taint and make anyone think he was some sort of mix colored human lollipop.

Yet he had matured. So matured that he even thought about giving up on killing Itachi and just go back home but then he realized his biggest mistake.

Naruto was right then. He couldn't go back. He was a traitor. Also it's not like anyone was going to be there for him. He was a traitor. Now that he mentioned it he could've sworn the last time he seen team seven even Sakura lost her love. Hell she probably hates him right now(we all know that isn't true people). Even Naruto threatened to kill him if he ever tried to harm his precious people.

He learned then to never underestimate his opponents. Even if he/she was a genin level Shinobi never keep your guard down on when being a Shinobi. He of course learned that the hard way. Though if younger that would have hurt his pride. He nearly chuckled at that thought of his younger self. Honestly he still has his Uchiha-like mind.

The prodigy knew that if ITACHI of all people who could be on par with the Sannin and after training with one and still has a hard time even landing a hit on him. Killed his own clan which consisted ANBU,Joinin,Chuunin,genin and even Uchiha civilians in one whole night before leaving to become a missing ninja.

Than he knew that if he was scared of this man then technically this man is Rikodou Sannin compared to him and Itachi was Kage level already. He gasped when he saw the Sharingan spinning like crazy. He could even feel the power radiating off of him.

Twelve words to describe this man.

People like that is when you die and don't even know it.

He held his sword Kusanagi in a tight grip as he watch Itachi's Susanno disapear. Later he saw him collapsed and cough up blood. He could tell that this man was smirking seeing Itachi become defenseless.

Even if he regretted this words. He couldn't stand to see this man mock his brother when he is defenseless. He felt guilt as he saw the man eyes narrowed at him.

He flinched when he was the man stare at him with the most disgust he had ever seen. Even Itachi didn't look at him that way. Wait Itachi never looks like that when even looking at him. Why is that? Then the man begin to speak.

"How pitiful Itachi. Trying to take the easy way out. Though who knew you would lose to a someone so pathetic? Orochimaru's apprentice?! Who knew that weak snake Sannin could manipulate the 'last Uchiha' into 'training him' to kill you. The Uchiha clan is so weak. Good thing I disposed of them quickly." The man sneered as he looked bored.

Sasuke stood there froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some kind of joke. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. The man begin to evilly laugh. God he hated the laugh more than the chuckle he could've sworn the man was getting closer.

"Did you really think he could kill your clan in just one night without anyone escaping? It's not that he doesn't have the strength but let's just simply put it in a way to say 'he's too nice' to even kill anyone."

"No! It can't be! I saw him kill my parents! I remember every single word he to-"

"You are way to prideful in revenge. And here I thought I could make a lie and tell you the leaf did it which was technically true. You see your family were the traitors. Yes they were the ones to blame. Then I thought 'how about I made a conclusion by killing them all!'" The man was laughing hysterically now as he wiped away the tears from the visable Sharingan eye.

Sasuke stood there shock. His eyes widened in disbelief. His family were traitors?

"I-if my clan was traitors and you were the one that kill them all then what the hell did he had to do with this?!" He was furious as he held his head. He was going crazy. He was breathing heart and was still in a state of shock. Itachi flinched when he heard his brother call them that.

"Of course I needed a scapegoat. So I kidnapped him. Then of course it would be suspicious if Itachi went missing while killing every clan member. Probably guessing he was killed along with them. So I needed someone to have consume the Hatred of losing the others while Itachi becomes a missing ninja.

'Me!' Thought the youngest Uchiha.

"Then of course I had to make a deal with Danzo who gave Itachi the orders in the first place to spare no one. So when you do find out not only will you destroy the leaf village but you would become my mindless weapon as I continue with my plans." Both the brothers eyes widened.

They both been played as his pawns of his plans. Sasuke was still in shock to even notice that the mask man was speed towards him with a kunai. Everything was slow to him. Almost as if time was stopped.

'My family they were traitors? All because of him? Here I thought I was avenging my clan-but if my family were traitors who should I fight for? I betrayed my village just to find that out? I gave up everything just to find this out? If that was so then what does that make Itachi?

Should I, Should I give up? No. Yes, I,don't know. For once I don't know what to do. My reason for living has crumpled. Eight whole years going down the drain.

Should I still kill nii-san? No! I couldn't! Never! Then what Should do? I've never been so confused in my entire life. I was so blind! What should I do! Please Kami show me a new way. A new start. A place far away from here.'

That is before he could notice Sasuke saw red. Sasuke eyes widened as blood spattered everywhere.

"Itachi!"

He watched in horror as he saw Itachi get stabbed in his stomach. Sasuke had tears in his eyes as he saw his brother smiled before the mask man pulled the Kunai out Harshly as he saw Itachi fall toward.

"Your services are no longer needed. You're next the 'last Uchiha."

Sasuke watched as the man begin to go through handsigns. Then all of sudden huge purple flames begin to surround them as he begin to whispered but his eyes widen as before huge jolts of electricity begin to explode as the man begin to scream in pain as the flames ingulfed him and incinerated into nothing.

Before they could be incinerated too a portal appeared and sucked the still conscious Sasuke in. Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt the stinging in his eyes before everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to find he was in some sort of hut. He wished it was all a dream at what happened but he sighed. He was covered with bandages from his arms. He wasn't that injured. He noticed a figure next to him. He looked horrified.

That was his brother who was covered with many bandages but the one on his stomach was pink which was dry blood. His brother almost looked dead if it wasn't for his harsh breathing.

He tense as he sense someone is coming in. He was about to reach for his sword but the person that came in with a surrender look on their face. He relax when he saw an old woman with an eye patch which was strange.

"Don't worry young man. I have no reason to attack ye." Sasuke glanced at his brother in worry as he saw the dark hair man was breathing ever so slightly. The woman begin to check the wounds on Itachi which she took the bandages off. He almost cried when he saw the huge scar across his stomach. Where the man's fist had reached his stomach made him feel guilty.

"What were ye two doing that villagers found ye outside the village in such an injured state. If a fellow priestess wouldn't have found ye both ye would be six feet under." Sasuke just stared at his brother before getting up much for the woman's disagreement.

"Please young man. Ye must rest." She looked in shock to see he already unwrapped the bandages and his hand begin to glow green and his arms begin to heal as if nothing happened.

Okay. Sasuke may not be a fan of medical jutsu. That didn't mean he was forced to train it. He may not be as good as Tsunade but he is actually advance in it. So begin to heal his brother and he begin to breathe steadily. He then glared at the woman.

"Where are we?" The old bag got out her state of awe as she smiled.

"Well your in Japan."

"Japan? Never heard of it."

"Well that must be because a village said you and the other young man had fallen out of some sort of portal he described as." Sasuke nodded and grabbed Kusanagi and left. Kaede begin to smile. It looked like a new player has entered.

Though she regrets asking him to teach those heal method.

* * *

It's been three months and his brother still hasn't woke up. He was in the forest camping as he thought of what happened when three months ago. Ever since he hasn't came back to that old lady.

'So I guess my wish came true. This is a start? I doubt it will be easy. I wonder what this path will take me?'

Sasuke found himself hunting. Why? Well there is nothing good about this place. It just seemed to be old fashion. And he thought that his world was old. He continued his hunting where looked around only to find a weird looking green pig with three eyes.

The pig thing was eating what looked like a huge centipede.

'Okay that's new." The pig hear him and begin to attack him with fast speeds. Nothing like he could catch. he sped towards it and snapped it's neck before later cooking it. He saved enough for his brother if he woke up. He nearly screamed in pain when he bit into something cutting his tounge.

He quickly removed it out of his tounge. Ignoring the hurting sensation and new taste of metallic he begin to study the object he was about to throw it away if it wasn't for the weird glow around the object. Which was glowing purple.

some kind of piece of jewel that was still covered in his tounge blood.

He tensed when he felt something following him. They were moving with great speed.

He looked towards him and punched him in the face. He glared at the man who had a black ponytail with some weird clothing. Sasuke just groaned. The man was staring at the shard.

"Hey that is my jewel shard!" Sasuke eyes narrowed. Why would some man try to take away a jewel shard? Unless it has some kind of power.

"Why would you want it? Is it important or something?" The man growled at the human but he looked impassive as ever. So he attacked and was about to kick him in his face if it wasn't for the imhuman speed Sasuke had.

'Where did he go? I didn't even sense him? What is that power radiating off this human. He isn't an ordinary man. No matter I'll just have to crush him harder.'

Sasuke was behind him as he sense another power in his right leg. He punched him in his back sending him tumbling from behind and smashed into a tree. He quickly recovered but Sasuke was quicker and was sticking on the tree going through hand signs.

'He seems strong but not strong enough." **Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!"** A huge fire ball headed toward the fast opponent. The demon managed to avoid being burned. He looked at the guy's destruction it made which burned many trees and the smoke begin to clear he sees the Uchiha walk through the smoke holding his sword.

'Shit! What the hell is he? I don't even sense the jewel shard anymore! That's not all he's taunting me with his power. So this must be his natural power then.' Sasuke couldn't help but feel excited.

The adrenaline rush he haven't really felt when he was in the forest for three months has made his blood begin to blood. He always had a love for fighting strong opponents. He licked his lips as he disappeared from sight.

The demon dodged a kick from his abdomen only to be stabbed from behind in his right leg. His eyes widened realizing what he was after. The Uchiha pulled out what looked like another piece of the shard before putting it into a small scroll.

'Damn. He took my other shard. I have to get it back no matter what' He grunted in pain as his right leg was failing him as it begin to leak blood. Sasuke nearly raised an eyebrow.

"Is this what gives you power?" He said in a monotone voice. The demon begin to growl as he saw Sasuke pulled out the two shards and begin to study them. The demon thought he was taunting him with it so he tried to charge again but he failed as he kneel down.

"It's powerful okay? So hand it over!" Sasuke noticed that his right leg was bleeding. The demon knew he just made him so he closed his eyes waiting for the powerful human to end him only to here a dropping sound.

"Here." Was all he heard as the two shards was right in front of him. His eye widened as he picked them up but he was stilled puzzled.

"I don't get it. You're just gonna give it to me?" Sasuke shrugged.

"If that makes you stronger you're going to need it right? Besides you actually put up a fight. Unlike the unsual creatures I've been fighting for the past three months." The demon begin to look suspicious at the other raven.

"So you don't

"I already have power to destory five villages alone. What else can a person want with power now?" The man begin to stare at him in shock. He wasn't kidding when he said he had power. He could feel it radiating off of him. Also he watched him just snapped the demon pig's neck and ate it like it was nothing

"What is your name?" Spoke the man as he begin to feel a sort a rivalry happening.

"Sasuke.

"Koga." With that he left after that in a spinning Tornado. Sasuke begin to smirk. He turned to the tree that showed nothing.

"How long have you been following nii-san?" The tree begin to show a human with onyx eye staring a him. The older brother smiled at his brother before poking him on the forehead.

"Well I've been following you ever since you snapped that weird looking pig's neck. Thanks for healing me otouto." Sasuke begin to small. Then frowned when he remembered what happened. Itachi also frowned.

"Itachi did you k-"

"Yes and no Sasuke. I knew that our clan was planning a coup and Danzo gave me orders behind the Hokage's back. Though a few hours before doing the deed. I was knocked out cold and Tobi told me I had amnesia and told me how I killed the clan without any mercy but then he told me that I kept you alive and is seeking revenge. I-I really thought I've done it. I-I thought I killed them."

"Even if they were our family, I know Itachi-nii you didn't have a heart to even lend a scratch on anyone. " Itachi nodded slowly. A moment of silence to honor the death of their traitorous clan.

"It's funny Itachi. No matter if our clan was traitors the last Uchiha's are also traitors." Sasuke begin to laugh hoarsely as he felt water drip from his face. He realized he was crying. Itachi sadly smiled before releasing tears himself.

"Don't worry Sasuke,your big brother is here no matter what." Sasuke was hysterically sobbing in his brother's chest. Everything that he had lived for. Was to kill his brother to avenge his clan but it turns out his clan and the man name Tobi had betrayed the two. It just made him sick even thinking about his mother and father killing everyone just to gain power of Konoha.

He begin to calm down but recently fell asleep in his brother's arms. Itachi too had been forever believe that he killed his clan so he thought he owe it to Sasuke to avenge and honor the clan. He was definitely wrong but he still couldn't help but love his family. They still loved him no matter what even if it wasn't him that killed them.

Itachi smiled as he too fell asleep.

'Goodnight Sasuke.'

* * *

It's been three weeks and they have been traveling learnign about the new world they live in.

One thought crossed their minds as they witness this place is silent. No one was here or at least not alive that is. They looked everywhere only to find that no one was here or at least around that was a threat.

Sasuke was the first to sense a presence. Itachi face was stern as he nodded and the two begin to him and blend in with the wall as they see people pass.

They noticed this strange group. They learned from villages about demons. All about different ones and half demons and how to kill him and tell differences between them.

Three humans,one fox demon,a cat demon(not sure what Kirara is), and last a half demon. The girl with the foreign clothes stopped as she looked over to where the wall was. The half demon holding a sword looked kinda curious.

"What's wrong Kagome? "

"Inuyasha. Someone's watching us." Kagome begin to pull out her arrows and shoot it towards the wall only to find that the arrow stopped in mid air. They stood there shock. Kagome's eyes widened when she managed to dodged getting her head cut off.

"Kagome!" They say in union as they looked for who attacked them. Sango and Kagome almost blushed at the guy with spikey hair. The half glared at Sasuke who by now was done with the concern scene and was smirking as the looked at the half demon.

"I see you notice since you're a demon. I've may be human but I'm far from having human abilities here." The girl was about to pull out another arrow if it wasn't for her her arms being held in a hard grip. She stood there shock as she stared at another Raven whom she thought was even gorgeous than the other sadly he was older than her she can tell.

"Your sacred arrow won't work on me women."

"Kagome!" They all yelled. Itachi let go of her arm. Within an blink of an eye he was on top of the wall.

"Hmm. You are quite an interesting group. Especially you half demon. I see alot of potential in you."

"I have a name you know! It's Inuyasha! Remember that when you die!'. Sasuke glared at Itachi who only looked amused.

"Don't encourage them!"

"Otouto...go easy on them." Sasuke nodded as he sat down and begin to meditate.

"Hey! If you wanna fight then take me seriously!" The half demon begin to pulled out a sword which was bigger than what they thought it would. Sasuke could feel the power off of him as he stood up and his hand held his sword in a taunting manner.

Inuyasha begin to charge at the younger Uchiha as Itachi and the others watched from the sidelines. Inuyasha was about to cut him in half it wasn't for him using one finger to hold the sword much to the groups shock.

"Impossible! He's holding the Tessaiga with just one hand!" Spoke the demon slayer. Itachi just watched as they other's tried to intervene. The demon slayer was about to use that huge boomerang but Itachi easily grabbed it and the boomerang begin to crack before shattering into two parts. Itachi already put a seal on the monk and took the preistess's arrows away. They all stood there in fear.

"Do not intervene. This is their fight not yours." All they could now was watched as the younger brother knocked the Tessaiga out of his hands. Sasuke was already become him and smashed him in the back before making him trip on his feet.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes on the shock of the half demons peers.

"Perhaps you were wrong Itachi-nii. Is this the best you got Inuyasha?" Inuyasha begin to growl as he used his claws to try and slash him only to be blocked by the Kusanagi. Sasuke swung his Kusanagi at the Tessaiga as it flew next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly picked it up as he gripped it tighter.

'I underestimated him. For a human he's strong. Perhaps stronger than me.' Inuyasha swung his sword as Kusanagi peried the Tessaiga with a clashing sound of both swords.

The battle begin to become a sword duel. Sasuke had to admit. Inuyasha was good at using his sword. Also vice versa with Inuyasha. Inuyasha begin to smirk as Sasuke pushed him back with the force of the sword.

'What is he planning?'

" **Wind scar!"** As he slashed the air as wind a powerful slash heading toward him. Sasuke eyes widened as he was having hit with it. Inuyasha begin to smirk but scowled as he saw he cut in half a log. He felt him being pushed down as Sasuke went Into hand signs.

"Now it's my turn. **Fire style: Fire dragon jutsu!"** A huge dragon of Fire went around Inuyasha as it blasted him with an inferno. His robes begin to rip other than that he seems fine. Inuyasha glared at the man before charging again but only to see stars as Sasuke got bored of the duel and punched him in the chin as he was knocked back hitting the ground as he let go of the Tessaiga.

Everything went silent as they watched the younger Uchiha put his sword back into it's holster. Sasuke begin to smirk.

"His arrogance had the best of him." Itachi begin to sweat drop.

"You're one to talk Otouto." Sasuke eyebrows begin to twitch. The group were the fist to recover seeing their teammate on the ground unconscious from the fight.

"W-Wha,H-h-how?" Spoke the monk. He stared at the two brothers that seemed to not be exhausted at all. Sasuke sighed as he gave them a jar of cream.

"Here. This will help." Kagome stared in shock.

"Where did you get this? Are you time travelers.?" Everyone was shock at what They said. The Uchiha Brothers went blank for a minute before responding.

"More like world travelers."


End file.
